It is Different and it Matters
by Anushka Diya
Summary: Abhirika fans who cant see them apart, feel free to skip this, as I am shipping Taarika with someone else in this.


Hai, I am trying something different this time, even after I know many won't like this.

Abhirika fans can skip this one if you want as I am pairing Taarika with Rocky(the one who impersonate Abhijith and tried to kill Daya)

 **IT IS DIFFERENT AND IT MATTERS**

For all, that match was perfect; they were going to tie the knot. All were getting up the engagement, and she was asked to forearm. When sat before the mirror, she could see her past, this relation's past...Just hand bands were exchanged first, written FRIENDS on it. She didn't know when it became 'far beyond'. May be, others made it by celebrating it. Ideas were different, and thoughts were exceptional. All thought it doesn't matter if they love each other. But it was different. What she thought was really different. She always wanted to make all realize that, but whenever she was about to, they linked her with him and cracked some 'jokes'. He indeed is a good guy. He loved her very much, and she liked him too. But it wasn't love that can reach the stage of 'sharing everything'- marriage. His ideologies were perfect, but she wanted someone 'not so perfect' in her life (For her that was human). She respect him, care for him, but she does that for her friends too. No one understood her, but it was ok, she herself too took a lot to find what actually she wanted.

Did she ever love him? Don't think so..If it was love, then she loved many of her class mates and 'boy'friends.( She always did wonder when terms 'boyfriend' and 'girlfriend' became the synonyms of 'lover'). Yeah, there was a special feeling for sure. When he got hurt, she felt the pain. When someone made fun of him, she stood by him. When he mocked her boss, she did smile. But it is not romance, or is it?

There started misunderstandings, but love, not then. Somewhere in that journey, she started to love him. You know when? When he started to commit small mistakes; when he started to ignore him. He attracted her towards him by being 'normal'. She loved him then, but later realized it wasn't Senior Inspector Abhijith, but Rocky. All called him criminal, but who said a criminal can't be loved? They were different for sure, how a cop and criminal can't be different? She was working for law, and he against. They met when they were busy in their own duties. It was to Rocky she said those 'magical words'. It was Rocky pointing whom she said, "I wanna marry him". All were happy, because they had something they always wanted. But when Rocky was killed, and Abhijith was taken back, no one noticed her feelings, or purposefully ignored it. For all, there was no difference, it was same, Abhijith sir. All said, 'Rocky! he cheated us'. But she knew, he wasn't cheating on her. He had immense confidence when he stood near her, he couldn't have if he was cheating.

Anyway, he is no more. What left is her life and career. All wanted her to marry Abhijith, and now she have to face this. Her eyes are red now. All are waiting outside for her. They know she can't choose a 'criminal', after all she is a Forensic expert working for Mumbai CID. She had to take a decision, but this time, she had choices too. One, she can marry him and live a reputed life of a wife and a cop; Two, leave the job she always wanted; Three, Die for her love. She was Taarika, and she surely wasn't in a fog. She can't marry someone, whom she didn't love, neither for her queasy mom nor for reputation. It was easy to end the life, yeah it is very easy. Just make your hand feel the water that's filled in a stoup, make the blade feel your vein's beat and heat, close your eyes until it won't open- that's it.

After a long time, all moved towards the room she was in. They called her, but she didn't answer. All got tensed and there was only solution left, Daya. He was about to break the door, but it got open. She was standing there in a casual outfit. All questioned her just by their looks. She said,

"Sorry, I can't do this."

All wandered here and there in confusion and her lady colleagues were trying to make her understand. She kept silent. After some moments she walk to her parents and said,

"I know I am hurting you all, but I can't do this. I like Abhijith , but never did I love him..I loved Rocky"

"He was cheating you, He didn't love you."

Someone said from behind, whoever said, it consist everyone's opinion. She nodded in yes,

"He was cheating, I know. I am not saying that he was right. But he loved me. I could feel it when he was around. He could have done anything to me, but didn't. I know you can't understand my stand. I don't know how can I describe it. You have thousands of stars all over the sky but yet, you name a specific one as your died beloveds. I could easily identify which one is my Tasha...It does nothing special than others, but yet makes you feel like it is sparking just for you...Thus, thus I feel for Rocky. Thus he made me feel...He did nothing more than what Abhijith did, actually he did less. But I felt something special for him. For you all he was just impersonating Abhijith. But for me he was totally different one and that difference matters too."

All stare her for a while and then she continued after giving her resignation letter to her boss.

"I love this job very much, but I can't choose it over my feelings. Duty is very much for us, but it is not everything. I can't end my life too, because if I did, there will be no one who will remember him not as a 'criminal'. I am going to live here, in this city. But not as a woman who suppressed her feelings and emotions for others or duty. Hope you can understand me..."

She went out of that hall, leaving everybody in a shock. But someone smiled and said,

"Proud of you Taarika",

and it was Abhijith..

 **END**

 **Please do review,** but try to avoid bashing. I personally love Abhijith and Taarika as a couple, but I am happy that my likes are not coming between my choices. I always wanted to write something on Rocky and some stories of some writers here inspired me too. I thank them because I am really feeling satisfied after writing this. Some stories, we write for others, and some for ourselves. Thus this one is close to my heart..

Take care..


End file.
